18 Years Is Just Too Long
by Dragon Scar
Summary: Nothing will ever be the same with the force. A sister and a Brother are told to take leave and go home. Only to find a dark presents where they should call Home. Please R&R.


Star Wars   
  
'When you hear Jedi you think of a guy warrior who can use the force. You hardly hear of the few of us women who can use the force. I'm just one of three who have made it to the conical this century. I use my looks to my advantage. It's hard not to be known when you're a 23-year-old human with the force so strong. I can feel it when I walk across the balance beam. It started on Earth. I was 5 when they came to Earth. They said they wanted peace, but in reality they wanted to find more Jedi. They came into my school testing all of us to see if we have these things in our blood. I had them. They talked to my mom and dad and told them that I had to go with them so that I can harness the power. I wanted to go but stay with my family. It turned out that my brother also had the force so we were going together. We started our training, we had different masters. I had the great master Yoda and he had Master Obi One.' The young Jedi wrote in her diary.  
  
"Master… err…. Mistress." One of the servants said. "Its time."  
  
"Alright." She said getting up and walking over to the door. She walked down the hall to the room with the rest of the masters. "Masters." She bowed.  
  
"Ahhh Mistress Ann it is good to see you again." Master Corgain said.  
  
"Master Corgain is their any news form my brother Mike," She asked hoping her brother had gotten back from his latest mission. The room fell silent.  
  
"His mission was a success. Unfortunately, his transport ship had a shaky landing and he's in the hospital."  
  
"Oh god. Master May I take leave and go see him."  
  
"We were going to send you on what you Earthlings called a vacation on home to Earth to see you family with your brother. But because of the accident, it will be pushed back till he's better."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Go now you must." Yoda said. "Your arrival he awaits."  
  
"Thanks a lot Masters." She bowed. And then went over to the hospital where her older brother is.  
  
"The Force keeps strong with her and her brother." Master Corgain said.  
  
"That it does." Yoda said looking to the floor. "Too strong."  
  
~.~  
  
Ann knocked on the door. "Come in." she heard from the inside.  
  
"Thought you might want to see a friendly face." She said to her brother.  
  
"Ann? Is that you?" Mike asked.  
  
"The one and only. I bring good news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I made council with Master Yoda."  
  
"Are you the first women from Earth?"  
  
"Yes but there were two other women this century."  
  
"That's great. What else are you going to tell me?"  
  
"If you didn't get hurt, we would be going home to mom and dad and Maree (said Mary) for a Vacation." Ann said. "But since you got hurt, we gotta wait till your fixed."  
  
"You make it seem like I'm dying." He said. "Anyway, I'll be better as soon as this cast comes off." He paused. "Ann what is it?"  
  
"They say that the force is too strong between us." Ann informed him.   
  
"Too strong? What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard them talking, they said that the Force choice us for something. Lately I've been able to control it to a point where it's as strong as Master Yoda's force. Watch." She said closing her eyes. "Out side this room the doctors are talking about how you and another Jedi were the only survivors on the air ship crash." She used the force to open the door and the two of them heard exactly what she said they would. She closed the door. "You see?"  
  
"Ann, remember, it doesn't matter how strong the force is with us just as long as we don't give into the dark side."  
  
"I know. But Mike, it just feels like something is missing in my life. I love being a Jedi and everything, but my body wants more, my heart wants something."  
  
"Your missing love."  
  
~.~  
  
"Are you sure that the force is getting too strong with them?" Master Corgain asked.  
  
"That am I." Yoda said. "Quickly the force heals him."  
  
"I see. So how is sending them back to Earth going to balance it out."  
  
"Test them the force will." Yoda stood up and walked out.   
  
~.~  
  
A few weeks later Ann and Mike were on flying on a one-way curse to Earth. "I can't wait to see mom and dad and Maree. I can hardly remember what they're like." Ann said.  
  
"Yoda said they still own the same house they did when we left."  
  
"Mikey that was 18 years ago. You think their still there?"  
  
"Only one way to find out. Look its Earth." He said pointing a blue planet.  
  
"Its so pretty."  
  
"Lets land and find our family." He brought the ship down on the street in front of a house that that had a woman in her 50's doing some yard work. "Excuse me Miss. I'm looking for the Startz family. Are they here?"  
  
"You want they people next door. Are you their Jedi children?" she asked.  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"I'll bring you over." She said.  
  
"Ma'am you don't have to. We do not mean you any trouble." Ann said.  
  
"Its no trouble at all. Come on don't just stand there, come on you have to meet your family. It's been over 15 years or so since you left." She said. "I'm Martha. Your mother and I have been friends since you guys were taken. She wishes she could have raised all three of her children." She led them across the yard. "Here you are."  
  
"Should we knock?" Ann asked her older brother.  
  
"I don't see why not." He said knocking on the door. A heavyset woman came to the door.  
  
"May I help you?" she said.  
  
"Hi mom. Were home." Mike said to her.  
  
~.~  
  
"We need to call them back. They are the only ones who can stop the war from going any further then it already has." Master Tuathmumain (said Too-Moon) said.  
  
"We told them they could go home for a while." Master Corgain said.  
  
"Master Corgain you know the only reason we would do this if it was really necessary. We must bring them back. They are the top two on our side,"  
  
"We'll wait to call them back. If we need them we shale inform them. The two of them are meeting their family for the first time is almost 20 years." Corgain said.  
  
"Wait we must not. The dark force is stronger." Yoda said.  
  
"So we call them back."  
  
~.~  
  
"Mike should we just leave the ship out in the middle of the street?" Ann asked.  
  
"Yeah it will be fine," he said. "I put the club on."  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
"Its so good to have you two home again. How is your training going?" Their mother asked.  
  
"Its great. I'm a Jedi Knight for Master Yoda." Mike said.  
  
"And I'm a member of the Jedi Council. The first from Earth and the third women this century." Ann said.  
  
"What are those things on your belts?" She said pointing to the Light Sabers.  
  
"These are Light Sabers. Mikes is a sword and mine is a staff. We can show you them if you wish?" Ann said.   
  
"That will be lovely." She stood up. "Show me in the back yard." She led them to the back yard.   
  
"Okay stand back." Mike said holding up the hilt of the light saber. "Light come forth." A blue beam came out of the hilt.  
  
"Do you like saying Light come forth when you call up the light?" Ann said to her brother.  
  
"I only say that when I want to." He said. "Ann Your up."  
  
She used the force to make the hilt fly to her hand. "Alright." The green light came up on both sides of the Light Saber.  
  
"Why do you have a staff when your brother has a sword?" their mother asked.  
  
"I have better control with the staff and if I need to balance to get across to the other side of something, I can use it to get across. Mike can fight off one person at a time while I can fight off two." Ann explained.  
  
"It all has to do with our training. She served as an apprentice to the greatest Jedi to date. Now she works with him."  
  
"While your a knight for us."  
  
"Can you explain this whole Jedi peace keeper thing to me?" It seemed that their mother had so many questions to ask them.  
  
"Jedi's are interplanetary police, I guess you can call us." Mike started to explain. "Ann is one of the few who give us Knights orders on where to go."  
  
"We handle different situations to keep the peace."  
  
"Did you ever need to use your Light Sabers for that." Their mother asked.   
  
"On my first mission with out Master Yoda, I was protecting a Senator who was trying to get peace restored to the planet Rummy. I was told it would be diplomatic negotiations. That wasn't the case."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"It turned out to be hostile negotiations."  
  
"Hostile negotiations?"   
  
"Negotiations with a Light Saber." Ann joked. She started to remember those few things from her childhood here with her family.  
  
"Ann can you feel it?" he raised his light sabers.   
  
"Mom gets in side." Her staff was at ready position.   
  
"Mom we have to head back to the Republic." Mike said.   
  
"We'll be back I promise." Ann said.  
  
"Go. Just remember that your family is here and cares for you. Don't fall to the dark side."  
  
"Mike I got an idea. I'm going to stay here and protect mom. You go back to the Republic and report to them how strong everything is."  
  
"Ann you're coming with me."  
  
"That's an order. Go."  
  
"Fine. Don't get killed."   
  
"I'll travel as a refugee to get back. I can handle my self." Ann said.  
  
"Got it. Keep her safe."  
  
"May the force be with you big brother." Ann said.  
  
"May it be with you too." Mike ran off.   
  
"Mom come on inside." Ann got her inside.  
  
"Ann what is it? How strong?"  
  
"Its like nothing I've felt before. It's that strong. Its really evil." She turned off her light saber. "I've felt nothing that powerful before."  
  
~.~  
  
"Feel it they do." Yoda said.  
  
"Are they coming back?"  
  
"Ordered Mike to Ann has. Stay with her mother she is."  
  
"She thinks its that strong?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
~.~.~.~  
  
A/N:  
This was just an Idea I got after watching Star Wars *takes breath* Episodes 1, 2, 4, 5, and 6. (Phamtom Menis to Return of the Jedi) 


End file.
